Crash Bandicoot vs Cuphead
Crash Bandicoot vs Cuphead is the sayain jedi's sixty-second DBX! Description CRASH BANDICOOT VS CUPHEAD! SEASON 4 EPISODE 14! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST THESE GAMES ARE REALLY HARD! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight CRASH'S HOUSE Cuphead and Mugman were running through Wumpa island looking for the Devil's next contract, Finally they came along a floating mask named Aku-Aku. Mugman charged at Aku Aku and attempted to fire a blast when suddenly he was kicked in the back of the head by Crash chipping his head and leaving him open for a Spin Attack shattering the Mug, "NOOOOOOO!" Cup-head shouted firing a blast at Crash. The Ballistic Bandicoot from down under dodged the strike and hovered with his spin attack. Here we go! Crash finally landed and he was quick to strike with a kick to the Cup's stomach sending skidding backwards in pain, Cup then fired a couple of snap blasts at Crash who ducked and dodged the blue beams. Crash jumped over the final blast and grabbed his bazooka before firing, Thankfully Cup dodged the blast causing an explosion under his feet. Crash jumped towards the air born Cup and attempted a kick, Thankfully Cup dodged the kick and retaliated with an elbow to the stomach launching him to the ground. As the Bandicoot crashed off the ground and began spinning in the air only for Cup to fire a massive blast of blue energy causing an explosion, Crash fell on his back in pain and pushed him self up and saw Cup charging at him at top speed. Cup fired another blast at Crash, when suddenly Aku Aku couldn't help himself to jump in front of the blast blocking it until he couldn't take it and exploded. Cup couldn't even react before Crash punched him in the head before doing a powerful punch to the gut. Cup-Head skidded backwards in pain before he looked up at Crash and done his dash going right behind the N.Sane Australian and done a combo of punches and kicks before creating his Giant Ghost, This Ghost just started whailing on Crash as he shouted "Woah" hundereds upon hundereds of times before he was sent flying by a final punch. Crash well "Crashed" off the room of his house before he then landed as he looked up to see Cup-Head flying his plain towards him, The Ballistic Bandicoot jumped over the plane and jumped on his own before flying away. The two were getting into a good old and classic Dog Fight, Crash spun past Cup-Head's blasts and gave chase at the Cup Headed Adventurer. Cup-Head then spun his plane backwards and fired at Crash's plane hitting it dead on in the propellers causing some smoke to come out of it, Crash had an idea it was risky but it was at least an idea. Crash waited until Cup-Head was right behind him so he jumped forward right on the Cup Head's plane. Crash stood up and aimed his Fruit Bazooka right in Cup-Head's face before firing causing an explosion that blew the plane into pieces, Crash was falling until he looked to his side and saw Cup-Head attempting to do his Super Move. The Bandicoot then called Aku Aku who flew forward blocking the massive wave of water, Crash then with all his might he slammed downwards causing Cup-Head to smash straight into the ground causing a crater. After The Bandicoot pushed himself off the ground he walked towards the injured Cup-Head and looked down at him, Crash began walking away until Cup-Head began firing his Spread Shot causing Crash to stumble backwards in pain. Cup-Head then done a Charge Shot causing Crash to be launched backwards until he fell on his back, Cup-Head made the worst mistake of his life since Crash destroyed three Aku Aku boxes in a row. Crash ran at top speeds towards the shocked Cup-Head and reeled his fist backwards, Cup-Head screamed in pain as his body was shattered by the attack! DBX! Conclusion And the winner is: Crash Bandicoot! Category:The sayain jedi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies